


Hello Again

by NuclearNik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Harry finds himself marching into the unexpected at a chance encounter with his past.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hawkers_Alley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkers_Alley/gifts).



> For my Charry shipping buddy. She would like me to inform you that "Ho" is not an appropriate name for this pairing, ever.

Tuesday.

It was a regular Tuesday when the ground beneath Harry's feet became unsteady, like everything had tipped sharply to the right.

She looked different. The lines of her body had softened a bit and her dark hair was cut short, sleek and smooth and swaying just under her chin.

One thing remained the same: the sensation of having the wind knocked out of him when he looked at her.

It had been exactly like that when he first laid eyes on her so many years ago. Like it was a moment meant to be remembered, like the secret to everything he searched for could be found in her hands.

As he thought about days past, his cheeks grew hot. He'd been horrible to her because he'd been convinced that there was no future for him in this life, and it would have been cruel to keep leading her on.

And then the next year when she did what any sane person would do in her impossible position, he'd been angry, betrayed.

But she'd been a kid just like him, caught up in a dangerous game while people they were supposed to trust maneuvered them like chess pieces.

In truth, it had been ages since she crossed his mind. His life with Ginny had taken over, and when it turned sour, he found solace in being alone.

Now, as the girl—woman—of his teenage dreams took a to-go cup of tea and smiled softly at the barista, he realized that perhaps the universe worked in mysterious ways, and this was its way of letting him know he didn't have to be alone anymore.

With a shuddering breath, he squared his shoulders and walked to where she stood stirring a cube of sugar into her tea, waiting quietly until she looked up.

"Hello, Cho."


End file.
